Most support structures having a horizontal surface are essentially similar in nature. They carry different names depending upon the function which they are to perform. Thus, temporary stages which may be erected and later disassembled are well known in the art. They are typically used during performances by artists or the like. The flooring of the stage is generally at an elevated level and is supported by legs or a similar structure.
A deck is also a support structure having a horizontal surface and is more commonly associated with a residence or the like. The deck may be either a single level or constructed to be multi levels. Again, the horizontal structure is supported at a desired height by legs or the like.
There are many proposals in the art for both decks and stages. These can range from assembling a single module or utilizing a multi modular approach which allows the stage or deck to be easily assembled and later disassembled.